


Ослепленный солнцем

by Elga



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец всегда говорит мне: все то, что мы используем, опасно — и медленный огонь, и раскаленный металл. Все морское разбивается о подножье утеса, о солнце, которое ярко светит в вышине. Мой отец мудр, и я доверяю ему, но не могу верить, потому что я знаю то, о чем ему неизвестно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ослепленный солнцем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunblind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556855) by [angeleledhwen (kallistei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen), [eledhwen (kallistei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen). 



Отец всегда говорит мне: все то, что мы используем, опасно — и медленный огонь, и раскаленный металл. Все морское разбивается о подножье утеса, о солнце, которое ярко светит в вышине. Мой отец мудр, и я доверяю ему, но не могу верить, потому что я знаю то, о чем ему неизвестно.

Когда я был ребенком, я любил солнце, и папа, зная это, приказал мне никогда не смотреть на него, потому что оно может навредить мне. Но однажды я глянул. Я проверял его, как все дети проверяют решения своих родителей, и потому что я просто не мог стерпеть и не посмотреть.

Я смотрел на солнце, и его свет, кажется, заполнял мое зрение до тех пор, пока мои глаза не начали неумолимо закрываться, но я не мог отвести взора. А потом из-за свирепого солнечного блеска шагнул человек. Тогда, в детстве, он показался мне высоким, его волосы сияли, как настоящее золото, а глаза — как голубое безоблачное небо того дня, и солнце целовало его загорелое тело атлета, на котором не было одежды, что испортила бы его. Я смотрел на него тогда и знал, что он не был смертным.

В тот день, годы назад, он разговаривал со мной. Он спросил мое имя и погладил по голове, сказав, что я — храбрый мальчик, потому что осмелился смотреть ему в лицо. Я глядел в глаза своего бога, как смотрел на солнце, но я не боялся. Я знал, что он никогда не причинит мне боли.

Потом я моргнул, и он исчез.

Я по-прежнему вижу его, когда закрываю глаза и зову воспоминание, так четко, словно он сейчас стоит напротив меня. И каждый раз, когда наблюдаю за солнцем, я вспоминаю. Однажды я увижу его снова, и он заключит меня в свои теплые солнечные объятия, а потом... Что ж, а что будет потом — увидим...

Отец сооружает крылья, чтоб мы смогли выбраться из этой тюрьмы, созданной царем, крылья, которые вознесут меня в небо, к моей судьбе. Это будет опасно, говорит папа, мне не следует подлетать слишком близко к солнцу... но я знаю его, как знал все эти годы. Он никогда не причинит мне вреда...

**Конец**


End file.
